Shinra's List
by Annihilation Strife
Summary: A pact Yuffie cannot escape. Cloud fighting for glory and honour. Reno getting back down to business once more. Vincent's purpose in life renewed. Many fates will now entertwine due to the horrible implications of Shinra's List.


Chapter 1- The Efforts Of Mice & Men  
  
Cloud awoke in a cold sweat, and looked around. It was that dream again, he thought, Tifa stirring gently beside him.  
  
"It was that dream again, wasn't it?" Tifa inquired softly.  
  
"The whimpering's gotten more frenzied." Cloud stated solemnly. "Look I need to go downstairs for a minute, clear my head Tif." He told her as he got up and thew on a pair of black baggy pants and a purple shirt. He still had the same sense of style as back in his Avalanche days and also the same loyalty. It was everything else that went haywire. He walked down the stairs slowly.  
  
"But where did it all begin..." Cloud muttered thoughtfully. They used to be so lively their spark burning brightly and uninhibited for the entire world to see.  
  
Flashback   
  
Holy had just obliterated meteor and the world was now ready to cut its losses and have everyone in it move on with their lives. But for some that was more difficult to do than for others.  
  
"Cloud..." Tifa asked. It's now or never, she thought, if I don't show him what he means to me now. I'll lose him forever. He was so attached to that Ancient, damnit, it could've been me. But maybe, maybe if I show him it still can. "Yes Tifa?" he asked, oblivious to her mental struggle.  
  
"You know, my bar got destroyed and all, and I don't really have anyplace to go, except...." She trailed off.  
  
"Except what Tiff, what's up, you need some help?" He asked with concern in his voice. If only you knew Cloud, she thought.  
  
"Except I bought a bar in Kalm, and its got a couple rooms in it its nice and cozy and I could start up business and uuuumm having a bouncer would really help." She spat out quickly. He should've seen through it, a woman of her skill needing protection? There were few martial artists on the planet that could even equal her, never mind threaten her. But like the socially inept boob he was at the time he bought it.... Hook, line and sinker.  
  
"Well Tiff, if you need protection, I'm always there for you." He flashed his smile, the one that made her weak in the knees and continued. "After all I did promise to get you out of any jams you might get yourself into right?" he said as she got weak in the knees watching his smile. Tifa simply jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
End Flashback   
  
After that they had moved in together, and months later they were dating and things were going perfectly. This lasted for a year, until Cloud could no longer hold the spark in their lives. He still had love for her, he always had and it would never fade. That was an undeniable truth in and of itself. But he spent all his time trying to give her the wrong type of love.  
  
"Why?" he muttered to himself as he cleaned the shotglasses at the bar. "Why can't I love her the way I did not so long ago. What's changed? WHATS MISSING?" he growled feeling impotent despite of his strength, weak and unable to help the woman he should be willing to die for yet instead felt relieved when he didn't have to pretend for no matter how hard he tried to feel otherwise. Just then, Tifa came downstairs and draped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Morning Cloud." She said softly as she looked up into his eyes looking for the warmth she used to see every day. "What's wrong?" she asked rubbing his stomach tenderly as she looked up at him worriedly.  
  
"I'm sorry Tiff, things just don't feel the same, my spark for life is just, going so dull and... I don't know why. I think I just need to get away from everything for awhile." He stammered. He couldn't lie to her, he never could, she was his best friend, a woman he could never have come this far without.  
  
Tifa looked a little less taken aback than he'd thought she would. "You have seemed pretty distant lately." She started. "But I may have an idea on where we can get away to, maybe relax a bit and find what's missing in our life together." She told him with a hopeful smile on her face.  
  
Cloud looked down at her and couldn't help but grin at her smile. "Maybe you're right, but where would we go though?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh Cloud that's the easy part remember our summer house in Coasta Del Sol thgrouppu chipped in to get. Well no ones using it right now as far as I know." She said with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Besides it could be fun." She said with a slight giggle. Cloud grinned at her. "Tifa, that actually sounds like a great idea. When should we leave?" he asked her.  
  
"Well we could go and call Cid to get a flight over there. We could even just pack the basic essentials. After all we're not short on money we can buy whatever else we'll need while we're there." She said feeling more and more excited by the second. She had noticed Cloud acting very distant as of late. Maybe this would get him to open up and become the Cloud of old she knew and loved once more.  
  
"Okay you go pack your clothes Tiff, and I'll call Cid on the PHS." He told her and took out the PHS. "Okay Cloud, but you better start packing soon too then." She said with an infectious smile. "Don't worry I will Tiff." He said as he dialed Cid's number and the PHS rang. Cid picked up. "WHAT THE %## do you want, I'm in the middle of my tea mother%##& so unless you want my boot up your $$ this better be %#&$in important!" he growled.  
  
"Oh hi Cid nice to hear from you too." Cloud rolled his eyes and chuckled a little. "Oh uh, Spikey, hi, I'm uuuh just kinda used to the damn engineers on the rocket not giving me a moment's $%##ing peace, so I thought it was them again." He said, his version of an apology to Cloud for nearly biting his head off.  
  
"What for Cid?" Cloud asked. "Well I loved the feel of bein in space so much the last time I'm damn well goin up again. That shit is gonna be my #%&$&in crowning achievement Cloud, I'm goin to the %#$in moon!" Cid stated proudly.  
  
"Well good for you, its high time you showed the rest of the world what Rocket Town is good for." Cloud told Cid, happy his friends' lives were going so well.  
  
"But you musta had a reason for callin, I mean besides checkin up on a grungy old bastard like myself." Cid chuckled. "Well yeah actually I did Cid. You still got the Highwind around?" he asked casually.  
  
"Hell yes, keep it in top shape, its my baby after all, well right after Shera." He said and Cloud could feel the blush on the other end of the phone practically. "Well, I was wondering if we could hitch a ride with you to Coasta Del Sol? Me and Tifa thought it'd be a nice spot to go to for a vacation, you know check out the old summer house there and have some fun in the sun sorta." He said with a content feeling, looking forward to some rest and relaxation.  
  
"Hey say no more Spikey, I'll be over there before you know it or as God is my witness may my lungs be as black as old Sephiroth's heart." Cid told Cloud.  
  
"Hey thanks old timer. I'll see you then." He chuckled. "Old timer... Listen you shit-faced #&$%$ punk-ass #&$$&$! I ain't no..." Cid started ranting. "Good hearin from you Cid." Laughed Cloud as he hung up and went to start packing up his clothes and strapped his Ultima Weapon on his back.  
  
"What's so funny Cloud?" Tifa asked as she came into the room smiling. "Just hassling Cid. Y'know I'm glad to know some people never change." Said Cloud happily, shaking his head sending his spikey hair flailing about briefly. He kept on packing and Tifa noticed the sword on his back. "You mean like you and the fact that everywhere you go you look like you're ready for battle?" she teased  
  
Tifa smiled and stood on tiptoe adjusting the strap his swords sheathe was hanging from. He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips before turning around and packing a couple more pairs of clothes. They each walked away a small packsack of clothes in each of their arms as they went outside to wait for Cid. Twenty minutes later the loud whirring of a motor was heard overhead. It landed down blowing a cluster of leaves off of some small bushes as it came down on the outskirts of the small town.  
  
"Good landing Mikey, that's much better than the &%##ing shitstorm you got me into last week." He snorted but the words had an undertone of pride in them.  
  
"Thank you sir." The pilot spoke up and smiled already familiar with Cid's ways. "I wanted to fly here myself but I gotta give the crew a little fun sometimes, and nothing beats flying my baby." He said with a chuckle as he glanced with unrestrained infatuation at his Highwind.  
  
Cloud smiled at Cid and looked to Tifa and wrapped his arms around her while kissing her softly. "Well shall we go?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
They got on the Highwind and prepared to head for Coasta Del Sol. Little did they know much more than fun in the sun awaited them.  
  
Meanwhile   
  
Yuffie ran, in fact it was harder than she could remember running before. But wasn't running from just anything. No, she thought, I'm running from a creepy old guy who wants to marry me. "Gawd talk about grossness!" she exclaimed with disgust. She knew if she stopped the ninjas would come upon her after all her excuse of going out for awhile would only hold up for a couple hours at best. She ran further until she saw a guard walking past. She hid behind a pillar of the pagoda she was beside. She tiptoed around the other side of the pagoda and kept going until she saw her Gold Chocobo Tokuhana in the chocobo stable but just then a guard stepped out noticing her.  
  
"Lady Kisaragi. Lord Takahashi is expecting you. Why are you out here?" he asked her raising an eyebrow.  
  
Yuffie stood looking eye to eye with the athletic ninja. "Jiang, I need to go. I just need a bit of a breather from all this excitement. I was going to ride Tokuhana." She said devising her lie.  
  
"But Lord Takahashi said he didn't want you leaving the city until the celebrations concerning his crowning were over." Jiang said.  
  
"You're right Jiang, forgive me. I should wait." She said turning, but as she swiveled on her foot she did a 180 degree turn that turned into a roundhouse across his face and she launched an elbow in his guy afterwards and turned back around to face him.  
  
"Looks like I've still got it." She said with a smile then whispered a quick sorry to Jiang as she got on Tokuhana and rode off. "Now where can I go that they won't find me?" she muttered to herself, mentally checking places off in her mind thinking of where she could go that no one would think to look for the Lady of Wutai and former Avalanche member. "Damn where can I go!?!" she muttered not being able to think of a single place they wouldn't be able to think of from the stories shed told the townspeople. "Damn my bragging, now where can I go?" and then it dawned on her. She smiled smugly and grabbed the reins to her chocobo and started of in the direction of her one refuge she could find.  
  
A half hour later for Cloud and Tifa   
  
Cloud stood in the sun-drenched paradise that was Coasta Del Sol. "Ahhhh it's been ages since we've been back to that summer home we bought. He walked over to the door of the home and took out his key and unlocked it. He looked around at the well-furnished room with hardwood floors and nice race lace curtains. "Its perfect." Sighed Tifa. Cloud smiled at her and took her bag from her and set them down on their bed in the main room and then looked over at her. "Want to change into our bathing suits and catch some sun Tiff?"  
  
Moments later   
  
Cloud came out in a pair of yellow knee length shorts exposing his well- muscled legs and a muscular sculpted chest that would put a Greek Adonis to shame. He flexed his arms feeling the bulge on them as he grinned, but then his jaw dropped as Tifa came out in a blue two-piece bathing suit. Large full breasts, shapely thighs and a nice flat tummy were all there for his viewing pleasure. He smiled at her and took her arm. "You look, wow." He told her as he took her outside and they went to catch up on some sunbathing. They went out and sat on the beaches of warm and humid Del Sol. This time full of beautiful men and women, and thankfully no Hojo to darken the mood. But there was one other thing they didn't see. Approaching at a rather aggitated gallop. Followed by brief flashes of light appearing nearby.  
  
Minutes after Jiang was left unconscious   
  
Two guards walked by chatting and looked upon the stable full of now warking birds. "Stupid birds, quiet down!" one of the guards barked. "Look!" exclaimed the other guard. "Lady Kisaragi's gold chocobo is missing. Lord Takahashi will want to hear of this development." He stated. The other guard began yelling: "Lady Kisaragi has escaped! Ready the teleport materia and send an entourage of ninjas. She is breaching the royal contract!"  
  
Back at Coasta Del Sol   
  
A lone Chocobo stopped nearby at the entrance of Wutai and Yuffie walked it over into the Shadows and tied it up. "Okay on to the summer house for a bit of goofing off. As is my royal duty." She stated lazily, already feeling happier that she was away from Mr. Taka-Bow-before-me-Hashi.  
  
She ran over in the direction of the summerhouse and ran into something solid. "Smooth move Yuffie, she thought running into walls you're so paranoid." She muttered to herself as she looked up at the 'wall'. The wall was surprisingly sexy. With abs that were to die for and a six-pack that looked like it was sculpted out of marble. She was drooling as she looked up at... "Cloud. What are you doing here?" she asked groggily. "You should be more careful.... Yuffie?" he asked looking at her face and giving her body a once over thankfully unnoticed by Tifa. Lithe muscles and a now fairly ample bosom were things he was shocked to see on Yuffie as well as quite a few more womanly curves. "Wow you've... matured." He said rather aghast. Just then a yell broke out. "KISARAGI! Why have you violated your father's agreement!" It scolded angrily.  
  
Yuffie turned around looking incredulous. "What, Takahashi, but how did you find me?" she asked amazed he had followed her. "The guards noticed your chocobo was gone and noticed Jiang on the ground and from there it was a simple matter for us to use teleport materia to follow you. But enough of these childish games you must come back with me." Takahashi stated to her.  
  
"But I want to stay here... with my friends." She said feeling helpless, glancing at Cloud and Tifa hopefully. There was no way she could kill her own people and Wutai ninjas were trained to fight to the death for their Lord. "I think you misunderstand my lady. As your husband I was not giving you a choice and by Wutai law you must obey me." He said coldly.  
  
"Yuffie, you're married?" Tifa asked with surprise in her voice. "Not by choice." Yuffie murmured and looked down. "Silence, you will now come with me, IMMEDIATELY!" he shouted. She didn't move but stared at him with a mixture of fear and defiance. He motioned to the ninjas who had transported with him. "Fine if you will not come of your own volition. Bring her with us!" he ordered his ninjas. The six of them stepped forward. "We are sorry Lady Kisaragi," one of them stated. They went forward to grab her when footsteps echoed across the concrete slab they were standing on in the middle of the sand. Tifa turned around to see Cloud there in his old Avalanche clothes and with the Ultima weapon on his back. "Wow you got ready fast." Tifa stated. He unsheathed it as one of the ninjas walked towards Yuffie. "That's far enough." He warned. "I was motivated." He said with a dark grin as he turned to Tifa.  
  
"You DARE defy me! Who do you think you are?" screamed Takahashi. "I don't know who you think you are mister, but I am the leader of Avalanche and she's one of our valued members. If you're starting something with her. We'll finish it." He said grimly as the ninja reached to grab Yuffie. And screamed. He drew his hand back seeing it almost in slow motion as in a blur Cloud slashed downwards cleaving half the man's arm from his body. "I told you that was far enough. I don't like to repeat myself." He told them glaring.  
  
"GET THEM!" yelled Takahashi. Two ninjas rushed Tifa and she kicked a sword out of one of their hands and grabbed it slashing lightly across the man's throat and causing him to step back. Cloud leapt forward with his blade impaling the one-handed man in his gut and twisted his sword ending his life. Just as he did this though a ninja sliced downward with a thin blade and Cloud caught his arm in the middle of the downward swipe and used his free hand to punch him in the gut.  
  
He then promptly head-butted the ninja in the face letting him stagger back he threw a swift punch to his already broken nose taking the man out. He drew his sword up from the freely bleeding corpse of his other victim and watched the other two circle him warily. Tifa launched a kick at the gut of one and he stepped back only to find her other leg sweep behind his and tripping him forward into a punch to the throat.  
  
He lay on the ground choking as she delivered a kick to his abdomen making him pass out from the pain when suddenly the other ninja who was twirling a staff got her from behind. He pulled the metal staff tight against her throat as she struggled.  
  
Yuffie yelled indignantly. "As Lady of Wutai I order you to stop this!" she commanded. One of the ninjas circling Cloud looked at her apologetically. "A"your husband you know Lord Takahashi makes the rules." He said seemingly apologetically yet again.  
  
Tifa elbowed the man holding her in the ribs with a loud crack and as he loosened his grip she grabbed one of his wrists twisting it at an unnatural angle 'til it cracked. He screamed until she gave him a solid blow across the jaw sending him out like a light. Cloud feigned a shot at one of the ninjas but then whirled around cleaving the other ninja in half brutally. He looked at the one apologetic ninja left.  
  
"You have two choices. Obey your Lady and stop this foolish endeavor, or die." Cloud told him eyes narrowing. He backed up and looked towards Takahashi. He spoke. "My Lord it is not right to force your wife against her wi..." he never finished because a shuriken came out of Takahashi's hand and imbedded itself in his throat. He fell to the ground dead and the Lord of Wutai put one foot on his chest and looked down at him with disgust. "That is how we deal with insubordination in Wutai." He said triumphantly and gazed malevolently at Cloud. "You have won this round but I will not rest until I have my wife back in my custody where she belongs urchin." He said venomously.  
  
"Be warned, we WILL meet again!" he scowled as he picked up their pieces of teleport materia and put then in the pockets of his green battle kimono and took his own in his hands transporting himself back to Wutai. Cloud looked towards Tifa and then looked over at Yuffie.  
  
"You might as well stay with us Yuffie. It looks like you won't be going home for awhile." Cloud stated thoughtfully. "You mind Tiff?" he asked. She smiled and shook her head. "Not at all. Now I can have some girl time for once actually." She said with a slight laugh. Cloud smiled at Yuffie and guided her to the summerhouse with Tifa following. It was time to relax. "Welcome to paradise ladies." He said with a chuckle. 


End file.
